It Was Just Beginning
by smileyanne
Summary: This is just a one-shot from Max's POV when him and Nora first meet. It's going to be AU though not by much. Plzz read the A/N it's got all the usual warnings. The rating is because I'm paranoid. Sorry, it's so short..


**A/N: So, I have decided I'm going to do a few one-shot's featuring major moments featuring Max and Nora. I don't know if I'm just going to start spitting them out randomly and eventually stick numbers on them and call them a series, or combine them together in a multi-chapter fic featuring multiple one-shots. What I do know is that this one comes before ****_This Day Just Got a Little Bit Better_****. **

**If you read my other story you already know what I'm about to say, I'm bad at; at grammar, punctuation, I tend to get a little comma happy. Plus, I get the numbers of the episodes mixed so I'm just gonna say this one has potential spoilers for; ****_Chloe Finally Get's What She Wants, and Loren's Song. _Though it'll most likely be slightly AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ** **XXXXXXX**

The club was in full swing tonight, and Max was helping out at the bar. He knew he didn't need to, he had plenty of people on staff to add an extra bartender or two. It was just that he actually wanted too help out, he tended to get a little bored just sitting and watching drunks spaz out and soak up the alcohol by the barrel.

Chuckling at the irony, he turned to fill a request for bourbon neat. Topping the glass off he took a moment to look around. Even though he got bored watching for a lengthy period of time, some urge made him check out the people around him. Checking the dance floor and the bar area he saw nothing out of the ordinary, his eyes roamed over to the entryway

That was when _she_ walked in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **** XXXXXXX**

As _she_ walked through the crowd you could tell whenever someone noticed her. Women looked at her with envy as she caught the eyes of every man in a three foot radius. The men tracked her movement with lust. With surprise he realized those eyes following her were what triggered a sudden flash of a forgotten emotion.

_Jealousy._

He wanted to go over and put a hand on her back, brush her mahogany curls through his fingers, kiss her, anything to keep the men that were flocking her away. He didn't linger too long on those thoughts. But, who was he to care? She was a complete stranger to him!

Although that was true, he still didn't like the fact that a familiar face followed her in and took her hand.

_Didn't like it?_

_No._

_He hated it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

An hour later found Max sitting at a booth with two of the most unlikely people; the familiar face identified as Don Masters, and the beautiful woman who he now knew to be Nora Tate.

Ms. Tate (Nora she insisted), was trying to convince him of something. And he knew by the way she started to ramble on about music or something or another that she was nervous. Sitting there patiently he let his mind wander. Her being nervous. It was ultimately the kicker, usually when he had someone try to convince him about something involving his status they begged or kissed up to him. Somehow he just didn't get that vibe from Nora, even if she was a fan of MK back in their glory days. She didn't seem to be the type that was going to do anything he said just because he was 'Max Duran'. That conclusion led to him tuning back into the conversation. Just in time to grasp the ending.

_Damn. She wants me to get her into the contest._

Maybe he was wrong and she was just another mother who wanted their kid rich and famous? For some reason the thought that he had been wrong about her was very disappointing.

Apparently she had seen the reluctance on his features, because she started talking again and slightly faster this time. Listening intently, he began to see that he might've been to quick in judging her. She was talking with a passion in her voice, but again the reluctance and nervousness sill seemed to remain. That was when he realized that, she was doing this all for her daughter. Not for selfish or greedy purposes, but for the fact that she thought her daughter actually deserved it.

And as much as he disliked the idea of listening to a potentially good or bad song, in front of her mother no less!

He found himself saying,

_"Ok"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

_Thank God!_

_The song was good!_

_He didn't have to lie to Nora!_

His thoughts were going in circles. On one hand he was genuinely happy that the song had turned out to be good, sure it wasn't a hit already. But with a little work and some more confidence in (who he now knew to be) Loren's voice it was a sure fire hit. On the other hand though he was debating on what he should say to Nora. So he decided to take a leap of stupidity and wing-it, all the while hoping like hell he didn't put his foot in his mouth.

"_It was really good"..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

After a short conversation with Nora, Don had decided it was time to go. Once they were gone Max sat back on his leather couch, his mind reeling. Tonight had not gone as expected. He figured he'd work the bar some, grab a bite to eat, and depending on what time it was see if Eddie wanted to do anything. Now he was sitting up in his apartment at only 7:30, thinking about a women he'd only just met. Not to mention the only thing they said pertained to the contest and Loren's song. And to top it all off she was here with someone!

Don Masters.

Those two words opened such a variety of different topics, he wouldn't know where to begin. As a doctor Max know he was very professional and very talented. It was as a person that gave him issues.

Frankly, as a person overall Don gave Max the creeps.

Maybe he was being to harsh on the guy? It wasn't like he actually knew the man very well, but the way he had looked at Nora. When he looked at her Max saw no warmth in his eyes. Even if they had only been going out for a short time, wouldn't he look at her with at least some fond affection? No, what Max did see in his eyes was what worried him, all he saw in Don was lust and possessiveness.

He thought back to different instances that transpired through-out the night; how the man had wrapped his arms around Nora, how he had kissed her when they first walked into the club, and lastly the not very subtle display of 'marking his territory' with him putting his hand on the small of her back while they walked out of the apartment. Topping it off with the glare Don had shot over his shoulder for good measure.

Oh yeah, it was decided. He didn't have a 'dislike' of Don Masters, he _hated him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, he had managed to talk to Eddie. Who knew it would be virtually impossible to get in touch with your son after he became an international pop-star? Though unsurprisingly it had been Eddie that eventually came to him. After leaving millions of voicemails he shows up at your door claiming he'd turned his phone off.

Now, his bad lucky seemed to be getting worse.

If they found out the lyrics had been ripped off he'd swear the world had it out for him today. Impatiently he waited for Eddie to find his computer and to log in to some..._twitter? _Looking over his shoulder at the screen Max let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, when Eddie finally explained that they were original.

_"Loren Tate we finally meet"..._

Max had a distinct feeling that this was just the beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well? Keep going with these things? Yes? No? Plus, sorry this one's a lot shorter than the last.**


End file.
